narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hengen-Jizai Gisō
Hengen-Jizai Gisō represents the pinnacle of kinesthetic/tactile genjutsu, the rarest and most chakra intensive of all known genjutsu. Capable of bypassing doujutsu and sensory techniques, it is also the most difficult to detect. As an incredibly lethal technique, even Uchiha and Hyuga, among other extrasensory adepts, have been known to fall to its dominion over the senses of men. 'Background' During the Ten Fingers of Blood-stained Hands, most of the Kyrgyzishi Clan met their end at the hands of the Uchiha elite. At the time, his clan had no defense against the most powerful of Uchiha genjustu. Shodai Oyabun staved off the onslaught single-handedly and saved as much the clan as he could. It took him many years to rebuild his people. During the reconstruction period, the Oyabun developed numerous anti-Uchiha and counter-doujutsu tactics, so that his people would never fall victim to the treacherous Uchiha or any other clan ever again. In this case, he developed kinesthetic and tactile genjutsu that bypasses the Uchiha's natural resistance to visual genjutsu. 'Ignition' Phantasmagoric Impersonation is activated through the Rengetsugan's usage of Eniguma Fūin. The user flows a specific amount of Yin-Yang senjutsu chakra to the barrier, which absorbs that chakra. Once this occurs the chakra interacts with the jutsu formula hidden therein. In an instant, the jutsu erects an invisible barrier space centered around the user's body. Any movement towards the user within this barrier space creates a very slight tickling sensation that's nearly imperceptible in the heat of battle. The target, if aware at all, might register it as wind resistance during fast movement. The user's chakra invades through the kinesthetic or tactile receptors of the target's central nervous system. At this point, the genjutsu becomes fully active. 'Usage' The illusions created can be subtle or extreme and are freely manipulated by the user in order to accomplish three objectives: Defensive: The target under genjutsu can be manipulated to attack phantoms indistinguishable from reality, while the user remains untouched and hidden safely inside the genjutsu. All sensory perceptions up to and including the usage of his own chakra can be fabricated at will to confuse or deceive the opponent. Hengen-Jizai Gisō 01.png|Vanquished? Or so you Think! Hengen-Jizai Gisō 02.png|Hidden in the Shadows... Hengen-Jizai Gisō 03.png|Nothing's Ever as it Appears! Offensive: The target's actual body suffers any physical affliction of disease, injury, or dysfunction represented in the genjutsu, due to the nature of the Yin-Yang chakra barrier. If the genjutsu is not broken these effects become permanent and can even lead to death. However, if the genjutsu is broken most of the effects can be reversed, although the target will be weakened as a result. Supplementary: Objects, environments, and entities behind the "illusion barrier" can be hidden completely, camouflaged, altered in appearance, or otherwise manipulated with certain effects for various reasons. Clandestine information can be conveyed in a secure manner to pre-approved targets. 'Drawbacks' This demonic illusion is a chakra intensive jutsu. As such, it can only be performed by those with tailed beast level chakra. The genjutsu cannot be broken by ordinary means. However, it has a special condition of release. If a bystander can release into the barrier environment an intense Yin-Yang chakra burst exceeding the amount of the genjutsu's Yin-Yang ignition chakra, in order to disrupt the "illusion barrier" of the barrier space and simultaneously the target's chakra, the genjutsu will break. Such a release of chakra can have devastating effects on the immediate environment on a level of somewhere between Hashirama's release in the Uchiha hideout and Four-tailed Naruto's release that destroyed the Tenchi Bridge. These effects can even seriously injure those standing too close to the point of release.